


Alternate Intros and Endings to FoE and LoG

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, No cheesiness around here, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: The intros and endings for the non-canon Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon - if they weren't cheesy!





	1. Faces of Evil Alt Intro & Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Just a little ditty I worked on: how the intros and endings to Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon (non-canon of course) would've played out if they weren't so damn cheesy!
> 
> Speaking of the intros and endings, the games itself just downright sucked. Now, on with the show!
> 
> P.S. I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I own the CD-I games.

**Link: The Faces of Evil**

**Alternate Intro**

Link sighed as he looked up at the sky while sitting in the courtyard with King Harkinian; the sky was bright blue, complete with fluffy white clouds that decorated it.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here." he said.

"But, Link, my boy, peace is what all true warriors strive for." the King replied.

The young boy sighed and was about to take a much needed siesta, when a strange man in purple on a magic carpet flew by to the Hyrule castle grounds. Upon arrival at the courtyard, the strange man, known as Gwonam, said, "Your majesty, Ganon and his minions have seized the island of Koridai; it is written that the only one that can destroy him is Link."

The purple-clad man then told Link, "There is no time, you sword is enough for you to carry on your trip."

The young boy nodded, and boarded the magic carpet with Gwonam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En route to Koridai...

"Gwonam, what are those strange head-like statues on the island?" Link asked curiously.

"These are the Faces of Evil, and are each represented by minions of Ganon that you must destroy." Gwonam replied.

With a snap of fingers, the purple-clad man summoned a map of Koridai, and as he presented it to the young boy, he spoke, "Now, Link, where do you wish to go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alternate Ending**

Zelda awoke to the sound of a gong being rang, and was surprised to see Link standing next to the small bed she was sleeping on.

"Why did you do that, Link?" she asked.

"I just saved you from Ganon." he replied.

"I don't remember anything about Ganon..." she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"But Gwonam told me about Ganon kidnapping you while you were sleeping." he said.

She let out a sigh before Gwonam suddenly appeared before them, and he spoke, "Well done, Link! Ganon is at last defeated; come along and take a look!"

And so, Link and Zelda boarded the magic carpet, and as it flew into the air, the purple-clad man began, "Already Koridai had returned to harmony, as the people are singing of your adventures; and as it is written, you, Link, are their hero!"

And all was well...


	2. Wand of Gamelon Alt Intro & Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: See previous chapter.

**Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon**

**Alternate Intro**

Zelda was tending to the flowers outside the castle grounds, while Link busy counting clouds, when Impa came out to fetch the princess. She followed her guardian's lead, with the curious young man following them almost eagerly.

When she arrived at the throne room, her father, King Harkinian, spoke.

"Zelda, Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon; I'm going to Gamelon to aid him." he explained to her.

This caused the young woman to frown and asked with a concerned expression, "But, father, what if something happens to you?"

A quiet silence occurred for thirty seconds, before he spoke once more, this time, much more slowly. " _Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon._ "

"But father-"

"If you don't hear from me in a month, send the Triforce of Courage as a last resort to protect me."

"Impa-"

"Enough! My ship sails in the morning,"

Just then the sound of bells indicating that today's supper was ready rang outside the throne room, "I wonder what's for dinner..." the king said to himself as he pondered what was on the menu.

Link just chuckled and said to himself, "I just wonder what Ganon's up to..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One month later..._

Zelda sighed as she stared out the window, and spoke, "A whole month gone, and still no word..."

Impa approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder as she said, "I'm certain he's allright."

"Hah! That old King's no match for Ganon!" Link called out, letting out a defiant chuckle.

The princess and her guardian looked at him with appalled stares, and the younger woman walked over to him and with a serious look on her face, told him, "Link...if you think my father can't take down Ganon, go to Gamelon, and find him!"

This prompted him to let out a sigh of disappointment, and he went to gather his equipment needed for the trek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few days later..._

That night, Zelda awoke and began to locate Impa. She found her in her chambers sleeping, and setting her lantern on the table next to the bed, she gently shook the older woman from her slumber.

"Wake up, Impa; we're going to Gamelon!" she told her.

The older woman yawned before she responded with, "Allright, dear. I'll get the Triforce of Wisdom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****Alternate Ending** **

"Father!" Zelda called out as she rushed to hug King Harkinian.

"You saved me, Zelda!" he exclaimed, and they both hugged for a minute before escaping Gamelon safely with Impa.

When they finally returned to Hyrule, the retainer brought in Duke Onkled, and the bearded man got on his knees, and cried out, "Please, your omnipotence! Have mercy!"

"After you clean all the rooms in Hyrule Castle, then we can talk about mercy!" the King said, before the retainer was told to send the Duke to his cell.

However, Zelda sighed as she pondered to herself, "I wonder what happened to Link...?"

Suddenly, she remembered that the woman with red hair had a mirror with her, and quickly approaching her, she took the mirror from her and threw it to the ground. Once the glass shattered, Link awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened? And where am I?" he asked.

"At least you're safe, Link. Besides, we were just about to have a feast!" Zelda replied.

"Oh...okay." the young boy said as he scratched the back of his neck.

And so, all was well in Hyrule...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that should do it! Speaking of which, I've also wrote a new story that crosses Fire Emblem: Awakening with the NES Godzilla Creepypasta universe. Tootles for now!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> I will be soon working on an alternate intro and matching alternate for Wand of Gamelon. Stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
